


The Most Important Meal of the Day

by sexypancake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Angst, The Hale Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypancake/pseuds/sexypancake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate Argent succeeded in burning the Hale family home to the ground, but fortunately didn't succeed in killing anyone. Despite this fact, Derek was unceremoniously cast out for bringing such a catastrophe into his family's lives.</p>
<p>Over ten years later, Hurricane Stiles has found herself a place in Derek's heart and bed, finally starting to put the shattered pieces of his existence back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Important Meal of the Day

The sunlight filtering through the partially opened blinds caused Derek to blink sleepily, his eyes squinting against the early morning brightness, before he groggily clenched them shut again, willing the day to give him a few extra moments of rest before he had to go out and greet it. 

Along with his newly awakened senses was the awareness that there was a warm, heavy weight stretched across his torso and straddling his right leg. Tilting his head slightly, Derek examined the woman sprawled around his body, easy as you please, still deeply asleep if her breathy exhales were anything to go by. 

Derek carefully reached down with his left hand to grab the sheets that had bunched up around her waist, drawing them up to keep her warm. And if his fingers happened to skim along her naked back with the motion, then she was none the wiser. 

Stiles smacked her lips lightly and readjusted herself against Derek’s chest. They were both completely naked except for their underwear, which made for a very warm snuggle of bare skin against bare skin. Derek in particular greatly appreciated the fact that despite the lack of sex the night before, the two of them had stripped down almost all of the way so that they could be physically closer. 

It made his wolf happy too.

Sighing sleepily as his hand slipped back under the sheet and started trailing up and down her spine, Derek could readily admit to himself (at least in the privacy of his own head) that he was startlingly happy with his current lot in life. This was the closest he’d allowed himself to be with another person in a long time, and honest to god, if someone had told him just a year ago that the woman who would manage to break through his walls was going to be an obnoxiously energetic history student eight years his junior, he would have. . . well, he would have scoffed. Then he would have rolled his eyes and carried on with his day.

Because good things like healthy relationships and happiness didn’t happen to him very often. 

But his life had been changing lately, almost entirely for the better. More than a decade ago, when he’d made the disastrous decision to have a secret affair with Kate Argent, daughter of the local hunter’s clan, his life had almost been destroyed in a great inferno of hatred and flames. Kate had burned his childhood home to the ground, her mind soaked in madness and prejudice, the ideologies of her family too strong to be held back by such simple concepts as morality and law. It didn’t matter to her if a couple dozen innocent human beings died in cold-blooded murder, as long as the werewolves they were living with were burnt to death as well.

It was a godsend that nobody had been seriously hurt. At least, nothing his family’s supernatural healing ability couldn’t counter. Granted, a few of his human cousins suffered injuries during the attack, but they too healed with time. Slowly but surely, everyone and everything healed. Kate had been incarcerated, his family home rebuilt, and the lives which had almost been permanently shattered by Derek’s teenage stupidity found a way to rise above the pain and continue to live stronger and better.

Derek, however, was not permitted to forgive and forget things so easily. He loved his family, there was absolutely no question about that, and he knew deep in his heart that they loved him as well, but the mistakes he’d made, and the consequences thereof were too prevalent amongst his pack. Every time he turned around there was another family member, ready to remind him of what he had done, what he had permitted to be done to _them_. 

They loved him, no doubt, but his mother and father, his siblings and aunts and uncles, none of his family put up much of a fight when he left home at age eighteen. He drifted for a while, still caught up in his own grief, the _whys_ and _what ifs_ , the potential that Kate had, wasted away on her corrupted upbringing, and his own pity towards himself. Was this the universe’s way of telling him that the only woman who could and would love him was a psychotic would-be-murderer with the devil in her eyes?

These thoughts and others tainted Derek’s mind for years, not eased in the slightest by the fact that his family never called, never contacted him through letters or e-mail. They’d virtually written him out of their lives, the black sheep son who had almost caused their complete extinction. And he understood and accepted their judgment. Derek was to blame for endangering them and nearly destroying all of their lives. He deserved their silence. 

And so he’d lived, gathering the broken shards of his pitiful existence and attempting to make something of his pathetic life. It had taken years, and there had been many, many set-backs, but Derek was finally at a place in his adult life where things seemed to be going alright. The pain that thinking of his family still brought to his mind was dulled ever so slightly, and the rejection and abandonment he’d quietly been suffering through no longer seemed so bad.

The introduction of Hurricane Stiles into his life had been a blessing in disguise. She both fiercely irritated and invigorated him. She became the glue needed to make all of his broken pieces finally fit. She not only made him feel better about himself, like a real, living and breathing human being, but also bound the parts of his being that had been drifting, pulling him back together until he genuinely started to feel whole again. Stiles had done this for him without asking for anything in return, entering his life like a whirlwind on a sugar-high.

And permanently in his life she had thankfully stayed. 

He couldn’t help falling in love with her, addicted to her positive outlook and never-ending energy. She was the first one to bring a true smile to his face in years, to burrow her way into his emotional and physical walls, again never asking for anything in return.

But god did Derek want to give her everything she asked for. These days, she was the only one keeping him sane.

And thus, here he was, halfway through November with a girlfriend in his bed, in his tiny studio apartment in Los Angeles, hogging all of his body heat. When she woke up, she was most likely going to eat all of the bacon in his mini fridge. Luckily he’d made a stop by the corner grocery the evening before on his way home from work. Never in a million years had Derek thought he’d start living with a girl who could match his eating habits (nor had he particularly ever _wanted_ to meet someone like that), and yet here he was, contemplating the oddities of his life while the very girl in question drooled happily onto his shoulder. 

Rolling his eyes at his own ridiculousness, Derek casually let the hand he’d been caressing her spine with trail down past the dimples in the small of her back to slip under the elastic band of her panties. Sure enough, the change in touch was enough to cause Stiles to shift minutely against him, stretching her toes out and arching her back. Derek watched her move with rapt attention, admiring the curve of her neck and the way her small breasts pressed firmly against his chest as she shifted. 

Eventually Stiles’ eyes cracked open slightly, going through the same motions Derek had a few minutes ago when the light first pierced his eyes. She squirmed unhappily, trying to get away from the glaring sun trying to burn her retinas, and as a result, saw fit to shuffle until she was pressing her face tightly into Derek’s neck, her hot breath dampening the skin there.

“It’s too bright.” Stiles mumbled in bleary distress. Derek huffed softly in amusement underneath her, letting the fingers in her panties trail further down, caressing the swell of her rear and thumbing at her crack. 

Stiles grunted quietly and bit his neck in retaliation, making him arch into the feeling. He couldn’t help it, he liked biting. 

Both giving and receiving.

Stiles also enjoyed it, though clearly her actions at the moment were intended less for pleasure and more for punishment, though of course Derek enjoyed it either way.

“Stooop.” Stiles moaned grumpily, curling one of her legs up and attempting to twitch away from his hand. The movements did absolutely nothing to dissuade him, or course, as he simply brought his other hand into play and curled both of his palms around the swell of her ass, letting all ten of his fingers grip the ample flesh, even allowing a few to brush up against her trembling hole.

“Argh, Derek!” Stiles growled in frustration, pushing up abruptly (though doing nothing to pull his fingers out of her underwear) and whacked him smartly on the chest. “Do you have any idea what time it is, you jackass?” Stiles shifted until she was sitting on his stomach, her legs on either side of his hips. “It’s way too early for hanky-panky.” She groaned, glaring down at him. 

Derek released a contemplative hum in response and merely squeezed the globes in his hands. She barely flinched (impressive) when Derek absently let one of his fingers tuck inside of her asshole, not going very far since the only moisture aiding him was her own sweat, and he didn’t think she’d allow him to sneak a few fingers into his mouth uninterrupted. 

True to his predictions, Stiles’ glared intensified as he continued to gently massage her rim, watching the emotions on her face shift from irritation to sulky as her nipples (bare to his eyes and the whole world) hardened without her consent.

Here, in the solace of his bedroom, Derek allowed himself to grin smugly up at her, showing off more teeth than usual. Stiles huffed in response and looked away with pink cheeks, crossing her arms over her naked chest .

“I don’t think so.” Derek protested, bending at the waist, abs flexing as they worked under her thighs, until he was sitting up fully and she slid from his stomach to the top of his clothed groin. Hands still cradling her ass, Derek took advantage of his grip and ground her against him once, relishing her gasp as her arms immediately untwisted and her hands found purchase on his shoulders for balance.

“You-” Stiles started to hotly remark, but Derek once against took advantage of the new height this position put him at by leaning down the scant few inches separating them and sealed his mouth over hers. Stiles immediately made a throaty sound of protest in her throat, breaking their lips apart for just a few seconds to whisper _‘morning breath, Derek come on’_ before he promptly ignored her complaint and captured her lips once again. 

Personally, he thought she tasted incredible. A little bit like stale minty toothpaste, and a touch of the cherry lip balm she’d applied numerous times last night before going to bed (she had to keep reapplying it because he kept kissing it off of her). Despite what many people said about the trials of kissing one’s partner first thing in the morning, Derek never found it a problem.

Stiles huffed breathily against his lips, gripping his hair with one hand and tugging lightly, before giving in (finally) and biting his bottom lip meanly. Derek moaned in response. If this was her idea of punishment for early morning hanky panky, then Derek was more than prepared to write himself off as a masochist for the rest of his life. 

Eventually, one of the hands he’d been using to tease her ass slipped out of her panties and trailed up her side, thumbing over her ribs and pinching her one of her nipples lightly. 

“Derek.” Stiles whimpered, using the hand gripping his hair to tug his head back until she could mouth her way back down to his neck. Originally, Derek had thought he was the one with the neck fetish.

Stiles, of course, had quickly proven him wrong. 

Without thinking, Derek brought his other hand out of her underwear and used it to hold her chin in place, fingers gently skimming up her cheek. 

As soon as he moved his hand into place, however, Stiles abruptly jerked back, accidently nipping him too hard as she pulled away and causing him to groan helplessly. 

“Excuse you,” Stiles snarked immediately when all Derek could do was stare at her blankly. She smacked away the hand that he’d used to cradle her face and instead pinched his side, causing him to jerk. “It may be early, but even I’m not so far gone to forget that ass-to-face finger touching is a no-no.” Stiles pinched him in the side again and Derek groaned in disbelief. 

“Oh for the love of…” He started to mutter, but Stiles wasn’t finished. 

“And another thing,” Clearly, she was on a roll, “I have class in fourty-five minutes in case you didn’t notice, which I’m sure you did but chose not to care-- _woah_!” Stiles yelped as Derek rolled her off of his lap none too gracefully and left her to flop in the twisted up sheets as he slid out of bed. If she cared so much about getting to class, far be it from him to prevent her for getting there on time.

It’s not like they had a track record or anything. 

At least, not this semester. Summer was a whole other chapter that they refused to talk about. The professor Stiles had been assistant teaching for could never look at her in the same way again after she’d shown up for the third time with a limp in her gait and an unseasonal scarf wrapped purposefully around her neck.

“Alright.” Derek agreed easily, enjoying the supremely rumpled look on her face when she finally managed to unwrap her legs from the bedding. “How about I go make us some breakfast?” He teased, barely containing his grin when she shot him a frustrated glare, only this time it wasn’t from trying (and succeeding) to get into her pants too early in the morning. It was from starting something that he clearly didn’t intend to finish.

Suddenly, the glare dropped from Stiles’ face and a sneaky smirk lit her features. Immediately, Derek’s senses were on full alert.

“What?” He asked with narrowed eyes. Stiles merely shrugged nonchalantly, sliding out of bed and grabbing one of his shirts from the floor. It absolutely blanketed her when she put it on, but neither of them commented on the fact. 

“I was just thinking that it’s too bad you aren’t interested in the most important meal of the day.” She said casually, walking up to him and patting him in a placating manner on his bicep.

“What?” Derek asked in confusion, ignoring the way the skin on his arm tingled where she’d touched it. Stiles shrugged again, making her way towards the bathroom down the hall. She turned around to face him before she went in, and casually as you please, reached under his appropriated shirt and slipped her panties down her thighs with her thumbs, slowly letting them linger against her skin as gravity gave him a tantalizing strip show, before they finally pooled on the ground. 

Leaving them there, Stiles stepped back into the bathroom, calling over her shoulder.

“The most important meal of the day!” 

Derek stood there in shock for a full four seconds, long enough for the water to turn on, before he was barreling through the bathroom door, capturing Stiles’ laughter with his lips as they tumbled into the shower together, where he then proceeded to capture something else with his mouth entirely.

The most important meal of the day, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I intend to write more of this verse. So keep a heads up please!


End file.
